Life's to weird
by Squeaky-chan
Summary: Okay, time to redo this bad boy! Bunny and her friends are off to college, but with her secret love for Mamoru and his commitments to Rei, how is she suposed to enjoy it? And what about this suprise as to who is her new roommate? I update 3 at a time!
1. Life as normalerrAlmost

Author's notes

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm here and ready to party!!!!! N-E way….On with the show…….

Oh and standard sob story I mean disclaimer: I don't own the characters and all that jazz…..

And just so ya'all know, my friend Squeaky-chan is checking this chapter, but others are welcome to apply.

Oh and one more REALLY important note, Miaka (from Fushigi Yuugi) is obviously not my own creation, but her senshi form a.k.a. Sailor Suzaku IS my own idea. Sort of. Hey, I made it so ya'all can just wish you were me. K?

Here we go!!!!!!

"Wait! I can explain! Please Akane!" Yelled a man with long black hair.

"Shut up you jerk I can't believe I trusted you! Ugh! What was I thinking? I'll hate you forever Ranma!" Screamed a girl that I recognized as Akane from my third period English class.

'Wonder what that was all about?' I thought to myself. I sat back and continued to watch our principle drone on and on about our futures and junk like that. I didn't really care so my mind began to wander to more interesting subjects. "I wonder how they make these horrible cotton uniforms stick so uncomfortably to legs. Yeah, I know, I'm a REAL intellectual who is not afraid to tackle the really difficult questions. But hey, give me a break! It was the last day of high school and soon we, my fellow graduates and I, would be FREE! I would never have to think again! Err...at least I hoped not so do so until college.

'No more horrid uniforms!' I thought gleefully 'I can't wait!'

As I scanned the crowd of edger faces, I saw HIM. He was the most desirable guy in school as well as my (self-proclaimed) "worst enemy", Mamoru Chibia. I didn't really want it that way, in fact I'd prefer never to fight with him again, but that is something I could NEVER tell anyone. Anyway, sitting next to him was my best friend Miaka's crush and Mamoru's best friend, Tamahome (everyone called him Taka).

Taka was tall strong and had dark blue hair (the only thing that I didn't like about him) and grayish green eyes. He was perfect as well as rich. Mamoru was your typical tall, dark and handsome man, and he was strong and rich as well but Mamoru had raven black hair and the most captivating blue eyes. At times they seemed as though they could see into your soul, something I noticed every time we fought.

'EVIL!!!' I thought, sulking about just how unfair life can be. How could some one like him cause me so much trouble? Easy, he was snide, sarcastic, rude sweet, kind and down right wonderful at times…when he wanted to be.

Suddenly, being shocked back from my musings, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs as Miaka whispered into my ear for the millionth time, "Now?"

"Not quite yet!" I exclaimed, exasperated "Just a little while longer."

Once again I saw the so-called boy "Ranma" chasing after Akane, but this time there was a rather LARGE group of girls all chasing after Ranma and shouting, "He's my fiancé!"

This screaming caused just the right diversion as everyone's attention was drawn to the brick side of our school. "Now!" I whispered, pressing a button. All of the newly made graduates attention was drawn to the side of the school where a banner was now unfolding.

The banner proudly proclaimed "No more school! No more books! No more teachers' dirty looks! Down with the uniforms!!!" As every one burst out laughing, I just smiled an evil grin. My plan had worked! People were actually starting to lighten up in this dreary school. The class was laughing and the teachers were trying to look furious, but most of them eventually gave up and joined in the laughter.

"Good work, for an Odango Atama. Only a fool would expect better." I heard from some where behind me. I turned and found myself staring into the face of the previously stated "wonder-boy" of my high school, Mamoru.

"Shut up you BAKA! I happened to have worked very hard on that, thank you very much!" I spit out at him. Man, that guy was a regular killjoy. Some times I could just kill him.

'But why would you want to hurt him? He's too cute to be mangled into a thousand pieces!' said a voice that sounded like mine in the back of my head. 'What!' my more rational side screamed mentally 'He's my worst enemy! I hate him!'

'Then why does your heart beat faster when he's near? Why do you dream of him at night?' the more romantic voice retorted.

This was a common occurrence in my brain of late. One side of me would swoon at his smirk, but the other (which happened to control my mouth) would shout at his cockiness.

"Shut up!" I murmured to quell the voices inside, but alas I said it aloud...I really need to fix that.

"Why? What did I do?" said my meek friend Amy. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell that she had just had another fight with her mother about college. Jeeze! You never know what's going on with those two. One minute they act like a mother and daughter should, and the next their at each others throat. And it's all because Amy wants to be a doctor and her mother wants her to be an artist.

"Nothing Ames!" I replied "Hey! Why don't we go and get some frappy's?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have more sweets there little bunny? You might go into a sugar coma." Stupid Jerk! Totally inconsiderate! Oh well! At least he came close to actually saying my name. That and he was sort of right too…

"Why don't you go out and buy yourself a new personality? Stupid inconsiderate Baka!" and with that I huffed over to the refreshment table. Damn him in his ability to rustle me up so quickly!

Amy, Miaka and I were soon joined by Rei, Lita, and Mina. We soon let our minds wander to our impending futures. 

As we sat enjoying our graduation victory, a Youma started tearing apart the high school. 'Great' I thought as I changed into my short-skirted uniform. 'Another chance to try and get myself killed while protecting this city. It's just what I've always wanted.'

Now, don't get me wrong, I like my duty…sorta…but sometimes I just want to relax. Is that too much to ask?!

When the Senshi and I arrived at the scene we saw the ugliest monster we've ever had to fight. It was a large eraser that was a dull shade of green and went around erasing the energy from people. How lame.

"How about, as 'motivation', after we finish this we go shopping?" Suzaku (Miaka) suggested

"I'm up for that!" I exclaimed.

Now with a motivation I jumped of the ceiling onto the floor and proceeded to give one of my customary sappy speeches.

"How dare you interrupt the joyous occasion of graduation? I Sailor Moon of the pretty sailor senshi will defeat you. In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" I began and added as an after thought, "God! Are my speeches getting worse or what?"

In the few seconds delay, the Youma split into four pieces and started attacking the senshi. Suzaku, as our healer and restorer, hung back from battle.

"Well that's nice, but I wonder were Jadeite is hid-" no sooner did the words leave my mouth than a huge dark crystal piece came hurling at me. 'Spoke too soon.'

As the flying piece of doom came at me, I tried to avoid it. Only one problem. I am not so quick on my feet, so I was in danger of death by dark crystal when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms pulled me up and whisked me away into a near by tree. A soft silken vest, warm protective cloak and what must be gorgeous eyes be hind a (damn) mask. These were all signs that I was in the arms of my true knight in shining armor. I reached up to brush a piece of stray hair back, but it was useless. His hair was just too unruly.

" I guess my moose really isn't extra strength, now is it?" Tuxedo Kamen said, his voice low and flattering.

"That's alright," I responded, tousling more of his hair. "I like it that way." I know, I know. Cheesy? Yes. Work anyway? Oh YEAH!!!!!!!

He was my night in shining armor, my savior, and I didn't even know his real name! Not that he knew mine, but still! It would be nice to know!

A sudden scream brought me back to my senses.

"Oh god! Suzaku! Let go of me so I can rescue her!" I shouted at Tuxedo Kamen struggling to get free and save my friend.

"Look!" he said, his warm breath rustling my bangs. I glanced in the direction he was pointing, and trying to ignore just how much my heart rate had increased.

Suzaku was hidden from sight, from Jadeite at least. As for Tuxedo Kamen and I, we could see that Suzaku was in the arms of a man, and kissing him passionately, from the look of things. As they moved back for air, I saw she was kissing Taka…sort of the way I wanted to with Tuxedo Kamen at the moment.. Instead of feeling jealous I felt torn. I couldn't explain why, or even between what to myself, but then Mamoru's face swam into view.

'My Mamo-chan!' I thought with glee. 'Whoa! Hold up! My Mamo-chan? I know you're thinking, "Bunny, you don't even believe in love! Now your worst enemy is the guy your in love with? Honestly! How can that be?" Well I don't know how or why, I just knew that instead of wanting to be with tuxedo Kamen right now, I should be with Mamoru. (An: Well Bunny, do I have GREAT news for you…hehehe…)

As I struggled to get a hold on what was going on in my mind, I herd myself mutter…

"Mamo-chan…"

'Oh my god! Did Tuxedo Kamen hear that?'

Glancing up I did notice a strange look on his face and saw him mutter something I couldn't hear, but soon he was studying my face.


	2. Life and it's horrible questions

Author's notes

I'm back, thanx to all you reviewing wonderful people out there! Hope you like this chappy! You know the drill with the reviews. I need them, I want them, I have an addiction to them. And my wonderful Squeaky-chan is reading this for errors again. You guys can never know just how much she helps me. Without Squeak's help, this story would be shit. Any who, let's get it started in here!

And you are all familiar with the usual disclaimer…so no need to repeat it…

On with the show!

"Mamo-chan?"

'Oh my god! Did Tuxedo Kamen hear that?" I thought with a quick glance toward my savior. Upon seeing him, I noticed an odd dreamy sort of expression, which was soon replaced by a scared look and a quick glance toward me. Our eyes locked as our lips drew ever closer. Closer and closer and clo-

"Sailor Moon! Are you ever gonna get your butt down here and help us or are you gonna keep on flirting with Tuxedo Kamen all day long?" shouted my best friend Sailor Mars.

Sighing heavily, I reluctantly pulled myself out of Tuxedo Kamen's warm embrace and start my decline out of the tree.

"Until we meet again…my lady…" murmured Tuxedo Kamen at he flew of into the night. I swooned after his retreating form.

Sighing again I look at Mars with an annoyed expression on my face.

"What the heck was that about?" I shouted, VERY ANGRY. " I was about to thank Tuxedo Kamen for helping me out!"

"Sure!" said Ray rolling her eyes widely and obviously. As retribution I did the mature thing and blushed furiously and stuck out my tongue. She, in response, copied my action.

"Guys!" shouted Miaka, now in civilian form "As much as I love a good tongue war, we should probably be leaving now!"

"But what about the monster?" I had just realized that it was gone.

"Since the monster was an eraser, I was able to simply wash it away due to my Mercurian powers. It's a simple formula…" Thankfully before Amy (she too had detransformed… how did I miss that?) could bore us all into stupidity, Miaka clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Say Miaka, I just remembered you promised us a shopping trip after all this was done. Does that offer still hold?"

"TOTALLY!! You think I would give up the chance to shop?"

A few hours later

After shopping ourselves dangerously close to poverty, we decided

to go to our own houses, soak our poor, nearly bloodied, feet, and chat online

mOOnbratz (Me): waz up???

bubbly (Amy): obviously not your grammar

pyr0mania (Rei):nice 1

(Me):eat dust

(Rei):eat fire!!!!

Pheonixgrl (Miaka): break it up

(Me): she started it!

griller101 (Makoto): grow up!

v0lleySpike (Mina):this is really funny!

(Rei): :: rolls eyes::

(Amy): so…Bunny, what were you and Tuxedo Kamen 'talking' about in the tree? ::wink, wink::?!

(Me): nothing!!!!

(Miaka): Like that's the truth!

Smiling secretly, I felt myself blush at the thought of how I almost kissed him. I wish they would let it be!

(Me): nothing that concerns you!

(Mina): Sooooo……..how far did you guys go?

I simply stared in shock at the screen. THOSE LITTE BUSYBODIES!!

(Me): NOTHING HAPPENED…….and I have Rei here to thank for that….

(Rei): so that means that something almost happened?

(Makoto): What were you two gonna do waaay up there in the tree?

Are people supposed to turn CRIMSON? Because if not, then I was in danger!

(Me): I was just thanking him for saving me, that's it! I was only being polite.... that's it! Anyways, what are your summer plans?

Maybe they wont notice my terrible cover, or my blatant attempt to change the subject... oh who am I kidding... maybe they'll at least take the hint...

(Amy):I'm going to be moving into Yale for my study programs on radiology.

(Mina): u r gonna be on the radio?

(Me): no! She's gonna do x-rays! DUH!

(Mina): oh…

(Miaka):I'm gonna move my stuff all the way to Harvard  
::wink wink BUNNY!:: so I can be a lawyer!

(Me): I know and I can't wait!!

(Rei): Kami save your future clients!!!

(Miaka): JRK

(Rei): I was just joking! You really need to grow up.

(Mina): I want to play volleyball for a living, so that means I'll also be moving, but I'm gonna move to Mexico so I can play professionally.

(Me): judging by the name, we couldn't tell

(Mina): don't make fun of me. N E way, what r u gonna be?

(Me)an 9nth grade English teacher.

(Amy): Kami I pity you!!!!!

(Me): it's not that bad!!! I liked my 9thgrade eng. teacher

(Rei): maybe you liked yours. I hated mine! Grr!

(Amy): besides, with your terrible grammar, your students will

leave knowing less than when they came in

(Me): ::glares::

(Rei): I am gonna be a singer! I'm already accepted into Julliard!

(Me): kewl! Are all your songs gonna be about how stupid we non-priestess are?

(Rei): NO!! Although in your case……

(Miaka): what r u gonna do Makoto?

(Makoto):I'm…not sure…

Looking back at the screen, I suddenly realized that Makoto had been missing for a while.

'I wonder why that is?' I thought to myself, starting to get more than a little concerned…and curious.

(Me): what's up Makoto?

(Makoto): nothing, I just need sleep.

(Mina): we all do. Talk to you later!

(Makoto): 'night

(Amy): see you in the morning

(Rei):I'm gonna go pray to the sacred fire, and hopefully gain some insight into our futures.

(Miaka): sleep tight!

Me): Bye-Bye!

next day

"Miaka, you are a goddess for letting us use your pool like this." I said, sinking into the cool depths of the feather shaped pool. (an: Hehe, get it? Giggiddy Giggiddy, alright!

"No big deal. My mom's out of town and my big brother's with his girlfriend, so I need some company."

"To bad Rei couldn't join us." Chimed in Mina.

"Where did she go again?" asked Makoto

"I don't know." was my response. "She said something about the future and rushed off."

"That could be good or bad news when dealing with Rei." Stated Miaka.

"ROSWELL!!!!!" screamed Amy (most surprisingly) from her beach chair near the pool. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"What the heck?" I muttered as I ran to comfort my stricken friend.

Once we all reached Amy (dripping wet due to our recent swim) we saw the cause of distress. In Amy's lap lay a magazine opened to a page telling about how the show Roswell (Ami's favorite show) was being canceled.

"My god Amy, is that all?" I questioned, having no tolerance towards this topic. "I thought there was a death in the family, or your dog Roswell died."

"This is worse." mumbled a distressed Miaka.

"Not you too! Did all of you watch that show?"

"Yeah…" Mina said half-heartedly.

"This is so stu…" I never had the chance to finish my sentence. At that moment Rei wal-no…she didn't walk in…more like floated in as if on cloud nine.

"Um…Rei…are you O.K?" I asked.

"I'm getting married." She said in an odd, dreamy way. By the look of her face she was in heaven, but the look in her eyes looked so sad. As the others ran up to congratulate her, I hung back inspecting my friend who I loved like a sister. She looked happy, but those eyes, those violet eyes that displayed Rei's every emotion when her face did not. Those eyes told me she wasn't really as happy as she said she was. That she was missing something, but her realistic side wasn't letting her admit that.

'What's wrong with poor Rei.' I thought 'She should be happy! This is the best moment of her life, she's getting married. But then, why does she look so distant and pained almost? She looks just about as bad as I feel whenever I tell myself to forget about Mamoru. She's hiding something, I just wish I knew what.'

"Who is it?" Miaka thought to ask.

All at once Rei's face changed from her dream-like pain, to a baffled and confused expression.

"Chibia, Mamoru Chibia."

A.N

I love cliffhangers! Just not when I'm the one reading them..

Once again I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and my co-writer SQUEAKY-CHAN!!!!

Oh, and one little note. Anyone else think that Mexico SOOOOOOOOO suits Mina? Sorry, just had to point that out. And if anyone knows ANY place where there's a good Volleyball team, PLEASE tell me in a review and I can change the place.

Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Life's full of suprises

Author's notes

Once again my co writer Squeaky-chan and I are behind our computers working hard to ensure that this story comes out well. I feel just so inspired!

Oh, and because it's to painful to write: issue your standard disclaimer here.

The show must go on

'How did I let myself get into a situation like this?'

I was sitting alone on my favorite park bench not even an hour after Ray's 'declaration'. I dully remembered excusing myself to go home…or something like that.

My mind was a whirl. How is it that exactly one day ago, I thought my love for Mamoru was safe and protected, only to have my world torn apart by hearing my best friend say that he was hers? Man I was having one heck of a summer vacation and this was only the first day!

Sighing from deep within, I glanced outward. I was sitting in my favorite place in the park. The gazebo I was sitting in was completely surrounded by roses. This old wood had seen countless tears over the break-ups with men I trusted, the horrible day I ruined my singing career, and my first realization that I was Sailor Moon and had a new load of responsibility. In short, this was the place were I did my most serious thinking.

Now I was here because of Mamoru.

Don't get me wrong, I mean it's not like I've never been here because of him. Quite the contrary, I came here because of him more often than any other reason, but that was because I was hurt by his words. Never because I actually felt jealousy and competition for him.

'That's because you never stopped to examine your feelings for Mamoru before. You've always been so fixed on the future that you want and how you would eventually get him. Now that you've achieved your goal for your future, you are ready to start on Mamoru. The problem is, you were too late.' said the voice in the back of my head.

"Kami! You sound like Amy!" I said aloud. (I have a real problem with this, no?) A sudden jerk in the brushes brought me back to my senses.

"Who's there?" came a voice. A very familiar voce. It almost sounded like…

"Mamo…Mamoru?" I called out timidly and unbelieving.

"Usak…err, Bunny?" came the reply that confirmed my suspicion. Mamoru was there, in MY secret spot!

"What are you doing here?"

"I was… um, I was thinking is that a crime?" I questioned, sounding a little harsher than I wanted to. 'Damn-it Bunny, that was not good. Not good at all!'

"No, not at all. In fact, that was what I was doing earlier as well." Mamoru responded in such a sweet yet sad voice. He looked almost as sad as Ray had; only he looked as if he knew what he was missing.

"Are you OK?" Mamoru really looked like heck. That and he had missed a perfect opportunity to insult my intelligence. Something must seriously be wrong.

"Not really."

"Why? I thought you would be happy…you know…about the hole Ray thing." An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Yeah." Mamoru spoke up. "You're right...I should be. Shouldn't I?"

"Why aren't you?" I said trying to sound nonchalant, but inside my heart was pounding.

"I dun no. I'm just not ready to marry a person yet."

"But you asked her!" Wow! I can't believe that I'm actually defending the union of which I disliked in the first place.

"She just kinda squeezed it out of me. I really said nothing. I was just holding a ring I found and she started crying and talking about a house with 2 kids and. I am so lost in this whole thing!"

"Weird. I saw that whole ring-thing on Friends last night."

"Yah. It is weird..." He said laughing.

Inside my head I was reeling from the news. He hadn't wanted to marry Ray? He "found" a ring? I had made him laugh? Before I had the chance to say (or think) any more, I found that Mamoru was leaving.

"HEY! Wait up a sec will ya?" I said trying to catch up. "I want to ask you something! I said-" but before I could say another word I found myself slamming into something warm and solid. I reached up and found that this warm solid creature was also VERY muscle-ly. A pair of (almost familiar) strong arms wrapped around my middle to keep me steady. I timidly looked up to see who my rescuer was.

'I must be in heaven.' was my first thought as I realized that my face was mere millimeters from Mamoru's face.

And he wasn't pulling back. His eyes that were once cold and free of all emotion, almost as though he tried to keep it so, were now anything but. His eyes were warm and welcoming now, a feature new to Mamoru's face. As I studied his eyes, I felt his warm, piercing eyes reading my face, my every thought, the memory of him dropping a cupcake on my favorite skirt in the 1st grade, and my hidden feelings for him. Suddenly, I don't know what happened, but instinct (or what felt more like fate) took over.

I was kissing my only foe, and he was kissing me back… A wind rustled the roses behind us and a rosy fragrance swam around us.

Author's notes!!!!!

Don't ya hate these cliffhangers? Bwaha! I am so EVIL!!!! See ya all next Friday!


	4. Life's sweet and sour moments

Author's notes

Well I just realized that Squeaky-chan and I have neglected to thank our reviewers properly…so, to you all:

_**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

We really appreciate all your help! Especially Sinity, my first reviewer! Any way,

Plug in standard disclaimer here (and for those who are really silly  Squeaky  this means that I have no rights to Sailor Moon or any thing else so DON'T sue me!).

On with the typing!

'I must be in heaven.' was my first thought as I realized that my face was mere millimeters from Mamoru's face.

And he wasn't pulling back. His eyes that were once cold and free of all emotion, almost as though he tried to keep it so, were now anything but. His eyes were warm and welcoming now, a feature new to Mamaru's face. As I studied his eyes, I felt his warm, piercing eyes reading my face, my every thought, the memory of him dropping a cupcake on my favorite skirt in the 1st grade, and my hidden feelings for him. Suddenly, I don't know what happened, but instinct, or what felt more like fate took over.

I was kissing my only foe, and he was kissing me back… A wind rustled the roses behind us and a rosy fragrance swam around us.

I'm not quite sure how long we stayed there, or if anyone else saw us, all I knew was that I was were I belonged. I felt whole. All the pent up pain inside my heart finally felt erased.

I kissed Mamoru with more ferocity, not caring about my need for air. My need for this kiss was greater. Too bad it didn't last…

"Mamoru? Where are you sweet heart?"

It was Ray. Pulling back suddenly, I saw that Mamoru's eyes were very confused, almost as if he had forgotten about Ray…forgotten about this whole mess.

"I shouldn't have done that…I'm…sorry Usagi…I was caught up in the… moment…" and with that he started walking away. Too confused to let him go now I called out to him

"Mamoru! Wait!" Mamoru turned around slowly and when he was totally facing I saw that his eyes had returned back to their original cold emotionless state… and yet, there, in the center of his eyes, there was a slight glimmer. A slight recognition of love and passion. Not even bothering to excuse himself or make any comment to me, Mamoru turned back around again and left to meet Ray.

'What just happened?' I asked myself while watching my best friend greet the man I had just kissed, with tears I my eyes.

AN

Mamo-Baka!!!!!!! How could you do that?!?!?!?! Sorry for the short chappy, but I tell you people that I am truly evil. Any who, I have a head cold, so it had to be a little short. Next chapter there will be mentions and appearances by the cast of………. INUYASHA! And if you like Inuyasha, then go see my other stories. Oh, and for those who have no idea who Inuyasha is (shame on you! Jk!) there will be few references to the manga/anime. Only the totally Miroku comments. Please review!!!!!!!!!

Tenshi Bunny-chan

ps: Since my dear co-authoress was confused about my comment about the feather shaped pool, let me explain. In the manga Fushigi Yuugi, Miaka's guardian, Suzaku, was in the form of a phoenix. Get it? Phoenix feather, like the feather pool, like MIAKA'S pool. Get it? Good!


	5. Life's a birch

Well me and Squeaky are working our arsses off to get this out for you. Thank you all for your sweet reviews. I appreciate them!

By the way, any weirdness in this chappy I blame on the end of summer. That and the heavy dose of caffeine I'm consuming.

**Anyway**…. same old-same old in the fact that my plots to own Sailor Moon are failing… and any money schemes too for that matter…

Anddddddd ACTION!

"But Kagome _I_ love him! Not Ray!" I was totally heart broken.

After I had recovered from my shock in the park, I ran to my cousin Kagome's house next to the park (the one with a well in front of it). I had reached it fairly easily.

As I sat there sobbing into the raven-haired collage student's shoulder, memories of all the times I'd been hurt came flashing back to me.

"_Mama? Mama, where's daddy?"_

"_Don't you remember Bunny? You and your daddy got into a crash. Daddy's in the stars now…"_

"_Miss?"_

"_Yes doctor?"_

"_As glad we are that your daughter survived that fall, we're afraid that she's injured her vocal cords pretty badly. We'd suggest that she stop singing. It's a miracle she can still talk."_

"_How long?"_

"_Well hello Bunny! Nice to see yo-."_

"_HOW LONG?!"_

"_Well…forever Bunny…"_

"_Bunny, this is your job. There's nothing you can do to change that!"_

"_But Luna, I don't think I can…"_

"_You have to."_

"_But…I can't"_

I sobbed even harder now.

'Losing daddy, giving up singing, and taking on my duty. None of that hurt half as much as what happened today. I… just can't face this…'

"You know what Bunny?" said Kagome suddenly, pulling my face up so that her deep brown eyes were at level with my blue ones. " I think that it isn't over yet. If what you say about Ray not truly loving Mamoru is true, then there is hope yet! Your pretty, kind to just about everyone and everything, and you got into Harvard with your fantastic writing! Who wouldn't fall head over heels with you?"

Smiling brightly, I hugged my cousin, putting all my thanks into that simple embrace.

"Thank you!"

About two hours later, I walked into the Crown Arcade. I had spent the last two hours talking with my cousin about her fiancé Inuyasha (an: I just couldn't resist!), gossiping, and just plain hanging out. We had a great time, except when her friend Miroku asked me to bear his child…. But never the less, I had had a lot of fun. Nothing could damper my spirits. Nothing except…

"Odango?!"

AN: DON"T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is very late and that this is an evil cliffhanger, but lemme explain! I was grounded from the Internet for a while, so I couldn't update. I'm really sorry about that too! Oh, and about the cliff-hanger, I'm just plain old EVIL!!!!!!!

See ya'all next chapter!


	6. Life's hard to run from

Well, I've decides that since the fates have turned from hating me (i.e.: my boyfriend dumping me, my improve audition SUCKED and a school coming back!!!!!) to absolutely loving me (two reviews I one day!!!!! YAAAAAAAAA! I really do love reviews peoples) that I'll post the next chappy! And this time Squeaky-chan is here!!!!! Say Hi Squeaky-chan!

I'm here!!

Good girl! Have a cookie!

Yum!

Oh! And I'm still having to put in sob stories-I mean disclaimers…I'm still broke too. Don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!

Let the games begin

"Odango?"

'No! This is not happening!' I was in panic mode major. This couldn't be happening to me! I mean, what had I done to anger the kami's?

Turning about slowly, I faced the last person I wanted to see today.

"Um……Hi Ray." (an: yeah, did anyone see that coming? ::Laughs evilly::

"Hey girl! Haven't seen you for a while! You were supposed to meet us here a half hour ago! Did you forget?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Today was not my day….And where the hell did she get off calling me Odango?!?!?!

"What happened after you ran out a little while ago?" asked a truly concerned Mina. In fact……all the girls looked concerned. I hoped they wouldn't notice the bags under my eyes or my wrinkled clothes.

"Umm……nothing……do I really look that bad guys, or what?"

"No Bunny, you look fine…… You just seem so sad……"said Makoto

"Hey Bunny, How about we go shopping to make you feel better?"

"Ray, we did that the other day."

"Yes Bunny, but did we go shopping for my brides maids dresses?"

All the girls shrieked in excitement.

I smiled, trying to be excited for my friend, even though this was the last thing I wanted to do. Buy brides maid dresses for Rei's wedding to Mamo-chan, who I actually love! I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt, but every time the subject was brought up her face would light up and shed get all giddy, like an 11 year old looking at Orlando Bloom, or getting backstage passes to her favorite band, and I realized that I couldn't ruin this for her! So I had to grin and bear the something inside me that twisted in pain as I watched my best friend look so excited about her upcoming wedding. There was no way I could destroy her happiness. I'll have to let her be happy. She deserved it.

"Eh…sure…let's go."

YAY!!!!!!!! I am so evil! Well, if I get a good response to this chapter, who knows, I may post the next one later today!


	7. Life after brides maid gowns

An: Well it's me Tenshi Bunny and Squeaky-chan……...hey where are you Squeaky?

An-Squeak: Right here Bunny, duh smacks bunny on the back of the head, lightly- to avoid killing anymore of bunny's few remaining brain cells lol

An-TB: That's mean! Any way, my trusty Squeaky-chan and I are ready to return to out computers because you wonderful reviewers are SO GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm broke; I own nothing, what more do you people want? My Heart?? ::sob::

Life's too weird; Chapter Nine: Life after bridesmaid gowns:

What felt like five months later Ray came out with one of the most hideous brides maid dress I've ever seen, and trust me after shopping with Kagome for the exact same thing, I've seen 'em all.

"What do you guys think of this one?" said Ray. I saw Mina give Makoto a look that quite clearly said no-way-in-hell-is-she-getting-me-into-that-dress.

"Well Ray," said Amy "It's definitely interesting. It's just-"

"Um, Ray, sweetie?" said Mina "Are you sure that dress isn't too-"

"I've never seen a gown cut like that." Stated Miaka.

"It's-um-yeah." Said Makoto, obviously at a lack for words.

"Aw screw this light footed behavior!" I said, fed up with it all. "What they are trying to say is; we all love ya sweetie, but the dress sucks!"

"Calm down, Bunny, I'll find a different dress, I was just asking. What's eating you?" asked Ray.

"Nothing, all right! Just back off!" I really wasn't trying to be bitchy, but I was fed up with Ray and her happy preppy attitude. The fact that she was marrying Mamo-chan might have been a factor as well….

Ray flounced off in search of more horrors she would try to pass off as dresses, and Mina scooted closer to me.

"Wonder what she'll come out with next? Bet ya she gets a gorgeous dress for herself! That way she cam look great for her _/Mamoru/_. Isn't it a shame she doesn't even have a nickname for him? Bunny? Bunny are you listening?" said Mina

"Whatever… I really don't care." 'NOT'

"You really love him, don't you?" she said in a whisper.

"WHAT?" 'How the hell does she know that?' "No way, he is the biggest jerk of all!" 'Yeah, nice cover up idiot!'

"It's obvious every time Ray mentions Mamoru or when you look at him that you're in love with him. There's just something softer about you. I mean, you're our fearless leader," here I scoffed. Me, fearless? "You are always so strong when you need to be, but I can tell Mamoru destroys that defense.

"Yeah, right. I Kumo Usagi Bara , am in love with my worst enemy."

"Hey, listen, as senshi of love no one knows how crazy love is more that me. But I know you love him. I don't know how I know, but I do." I sighed in defeat.

"Just don't tell Ray. I don't wanna think about what she would do to me if she knew."

"Ha, yeah. I don't want to think about that either. So your middle name is Bara? Can I call you Rose from now on?" She asked excitedly. I laughed at Mina's child like attitude.

"Only if I can call you by your middle name. What is it?"

"Um-it's Amai."

"Aww. That's so sweet, literally!" We laughed at our momentary silliness while the others (who heard none of our conversation due to the fact that we were in another row of dresses) stared at us like we were crazy.

"Ok guys, what do you think of this one?" Ray re-emerged out of the sea of dresses with what looked like a pile of old dragon skin. That dress was the scariest thing I've ever seen! I mean, where did Rei find _/that/_? I think it must have taken a certain degree of skill to chose the worst possible dress every time. And to think, someone got paid to design these horrors!! That dress was the scariest damn thing I've even seen!

"Um-" said Amy.

"Eww!" cried Miaka.

"Mommy make it go away!" yelled Makoto as she hid behind a row of dresses.

"It burns! It buuuuuuuuuuuuuurns!" screeched Mina. She then proceeded to hide behind my back from…_it_.

"That's not very nice!" Said Ray. "Bunny, what do you think?"

"I think you are gonna have to find new brides maids."

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

"YES!" We shouted in unison.

"Ok, ok. I guess we could go to another store. I mean, it's not like I don't have time."

"Wait a second," I said, "When is this wedding going to happen?"

"Well, Mamoru and I were talking in the park," (an:damn that park!!) "And we thought we shouldn't be married until after college."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah-oops!"

"No shit OOPS! You wasted three hours of our life for a wedding that's FOUR YEARS OFF?! Everybody, ::twitch:: it's time to exact revenge on ::twitch:: Ray

An-TB: Well I think that about does it! That was our longest chapter yet, eh Squeaky?

An-Squeak: Yeah- It is! And that's really sad.

PS:

This means Cloud Bunny Rose or Bunny Rose Cloud in Japanese. A little corny, I know, but it was the best I could think of!

That just means sweet in Japanese. Once again, really corny, I know!


	8. Two halfs that won't be whole Lives

An: Well it's me Tenshi Bunny and if Squeaky-chan would get on her fricken computer…

An-Squeaky: No duh I'm here!

An T.B.: oh… right…Hehe!

TB: oh, and you will notice the name pattern has been broken, but that is only because I have made this chapter a song fic and think that I should give everyone fair warning. Enjoy and REVIEW!

And Sadly, neither I nor squeaky own the rights to Sailor Moon or Dunkin Sheik, If we did, we would be in Jamaica on vacation right now with my wonderful Dunkin singing to us as he served drinks. Phooey!

Two months after last entry (now it's July 31st)

"I don't wanna do this Mina!" today was the day of Rei's engagement party, and ironically my last night in Japan. The day after next, (Sunday), I was going to leave for America and Harvard! Yeah I know, a ditz like me, in Harvard?

And, unfortunately, for the next hour I was going to be forced to watch Rei and Mamoru be congratulated for their "wonderful news." What fun! –Note the sarcasm-!

"Yeah well I don't agree with this whole engagement either, but I'm WILLINGLY going. Just let it rest. I give you ten to one odds that this fling dies over four years of college." Scolded Mina as she brushed out my hair in the back.

"I just hope you're right!" A knock came at the door to my room.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's just me." Said Makoto as she entered in a simple green long sleeve turtleneck and a tan skirt that retched her knees. "Say Mina, could I talk to Bunny alone for a minute please?"

"Sure can, I have to go change anyway! It looks like you already have!" Mina said as she left.

"So what's up Makoto?" She looked truly distressed.

"Well Bunny, you know how much being a senshi means to me, but…"

"But what?" This didn't sound so good. 'Is Makoto gonna quit?'

"Well… I um… I got accepted to L'ecole du cuisinier Fraicais in France-"

"That's GREAT!"

"But it means that I'll be living in France, and I can't help with any senshi duties!"

"Makoto, this opportunity is a once in a life time thing! And if you think about it, we'll all be scattered around the globe! I mean, I'm gonna be in Boston, Mina will be in L.A., Rei will be in New York, Amy will be at Yale (an: anyone know where Yale is?) and Miaka's gonna be in England. I'll talk to Luna and see if we can't work something out for all of us. Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"Bunny, you're the best!"

"Tell me something I don't know! Hey, wait a tick! Why haven't you told us earlier?"

"Would you believe that I didn't find out until today?"

"Um-NO!"

"Okay, I was worried how you guys would react. I mean, as senshi we are expected to find the princess, save the world, and serve the princess. That's it. Luna never mentions us having a life. I thought you guys would be mad that I started having a life outside senshi."

"Makoto, we all need to have lives outside of senshi. It's what keeps us sane!"

She giggled and offered to finish my hair.

'I'm beginning to think I have too much…'

Later, at the Crown Arcade

"Uh, why did I let Miaka talk me into this dress?" I was currently wearing an almost blood colored pink over dress, with a sparkly violet dress under it . The entire thing was off the shoulder and reached my knees. Both dresses flared at the bottom and had beautiful bell sleeves (an: if you're confused then say so in a review and I'll try to email it to you).

"Because you knew I was right. It does look great on you," said Miaka from behind me. I looked over at her and saw she was wearing a VERY short, off the shoulder, long sleeve dress. It had patches of every color I've ever seen (and some I'd never seen, as well).

"But I feel like I'm too dressed up."

"Well if you are, we'll be too dressed up together!" Miaka said as she struck a stupid pose- just like the ones I always strike as Sailor Moon as a matter of fact. Giggling at our stupid poses, Miaka and I entered the Crown Arcade.

"Whoa, look at all the people!" Miaka commented.

"Hey, look there's Amy and Mina!"

As we stole our way to Amy and Mina, I got flagged down by, (oh joy), Rei and Mamoru. What fun!

"I'll catch up with you later Miaka. Rei is calling me over." And with that I headed in Rei's direction.

"Bunny, I thought you'd never make it! How are you?"

"Um... Not too bad. I'm glad to see I'm not over dressed. You see, Miaka insisted I wear this dress." I said, pointedly to Rei, trying to avoid any acknowledgement of Mamoru. 'Just remember Bunny, this man is marring your best friend and he doesn't care about you. That kiss in the park meant… nothing.' Damn that thought hurt…

"Uh, hi Bunny" Mamoru said hesitantly. Damn! Ok, so much for pretending he wasn't there.

"Oh, hi." I said, still trying to act as though his very existence didn't matter to me. 'I wonder if I'm succeeding?'

Then Rei, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, saved us from an awkward moment with "Bunny! We need to go college shopping soon, I've always wanted to buy mini-everything for those dorms!"

Thank Kami! At least she's more oblivious than those cute little deer in the headlights about to face their downfall, or else Rei would be barbequing me by now.

"Yeah, but I'm leaving for college tomorrow." I said, thankful to once again try not to notice Mamoru.

"Hey Rei!" called an unfamiliar voice

"Hi! How are you?" Rei called back, then she turned back to Mamoru and me, and explained "That's Ryu and Yuniko," (an: get it? From the manga 'Wild Act?' Yeah, I'll be quiet now). They organized this whole party together, and they're going to Julliard with me. We met over a college visit " I nodded, still looking anywhere but Mamoru. "I'm going to run over and chat. You two be nice while I'm gone"

"Uh-huh." I said to Rei's retreating back. 'Shamatta! Rei left me here with-' I glanced over at Mamoru 'him...' As I was mulling this over, Dunkin Sheik's "Half Life" came drifting out over the speakers.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, my momentary predicament forgotten.

"Well…uh…I guess it would be un-gentlemanly of me to make you sit this song out." He said, reaching his hand out for mine.

"_-I'm awake in the afternoon,_

_Fell asleep in the living room,_

_It's one of those moments_

_When everything is so clear-."_

"I…guess." Shocked into submission, I allowed the one who thought of me as his worst enemy, to lead me out onto the dance floor. We stepped closer to each other and settled into a relaxed slow dance. I was in pure heaven. I dully noted that my pulse had increased to an incredible rate,

"_-Before the truth goes back into hiding,_

_I wanna decide 'cause it's worth deciding_

_To work on finding something more,_

_Than this sphere.-"_

Mamoru and I started to slowly sway with the music. The moment seemed so perfect. Why must I always open my big mouth?

"_-Takes so much out of me,_

_To pretend._

_Tell me now, tell me how_

_To make amends._

_Baby, I need to see the daylight,_

_Leave behind the half-life,_

_Don't ya see I'm breaking down?-"_

"Say Mamoru, since you'll be …marring …" I practically gagged on the word, "my best friend in a couple of years, let's just call this idiotic rivalry off. It's been going on since 1st grade for kami's sake! " I choked out. 'Come on Bunny; don't let your emotions get the better of you! Do this so Rei'll be happy!'

"_-Oh lately,_

_Something here, it don't feel right._

_This is just a half-life._

_Is there really no escape?_

_No escape from time,_

_Of any kind.-"_

"Well, I guess it really was…stupid. Humph, I can barely remember what started it…"

"_-Keep trying to understand,_

_This thing and nothing my fellow man,_

_I guess I'll let you know when I figure it out._

_And I don't mind a few mysteries,-"_

"Yeah…"

"_-They can stay that way,_

_It's fine by me,_

_But you are another mystery_

_I am missing.-"_

"It's funny isn't it?" I said under my breath just happy to be in the moment, and just forgetting about Mamoru. "All that's happened in the past two months?"

"_-Takes so much out of me,_

_To pretend._

_Maybe, I need to see the daylight,_

_Leave behind the half-life,_

_Don't ya see I'm breaking down?-"_

"Well…if you're talking about that time in the park," Said Mamoru, shaking me out of my stupor. "I told you I was sorry. I was just swept up in the moment. That's all."

"_-Oh lately,_

_Something here, it don't feel right._

_This is just a half-life._

_Is there really no escape,_

_No escape from time,_

_Of any kind?_

_Well come on, let's fall in love,-"_

"I bet you were thinking of Rei…" I mumbled half-heartedly. (an: I promise to shut up after this, but am I the only one thinking of Kagome and Inuyasha at this moment?)

"_-Well, come on let's fall in love,_

_Come on let's fall in love,_

_Again._

_Cause lately,_

_Something here, it don't feel right._

_This is just a half-life._

_Without you I am breaking down.-"_

"Well, yeah I was thinking of Rei." I felt a painful thump from my heart that must have been it breaking. 'Why did Mamoru say that? Why couldn't he leave me in a happy dissolution? Damn-it Mamoru! I love you!' I thought, losing my temper due to my pain. 'I mean here I am acting civil with you, and slow dancing with you and trying to love you, and all you can think of is your…your…your fiancé………. Rei _does_ deserve to be happy. But Mina says it's infatuation.'

"_-Oh, wake me,_

_I wanna see the daylight,_

_Save me from this half-life._

_Let's you and I escape,_

_Escape from time,-"_

"Oh, Rei is talking to her father and looks as if she needs my help, so if you'll excuse me…"

"_-Well come on let's fall in love._

_Come on let's fall in love,-"_

'He was thinking Rei?' I stood there on the dance floor watching all the happy couples dancing and laughing. 'Why am I cursed to love the one man I can't have?' I slowly started backing away from the dance floor, away from the party, and away from my twisted reality.

'Maybe I'm really meant to be alone…' I thought as I hugged my self and pushed open the door leading to the outside. I choked back my tears as I stumbled towards the direction of my house. 'Bunny, this is no time to cry! You have to be strong! Do not CRY!' I chided myself.

"_-Come on let's fall in love,_

_Again…-"_

'Why? Why can't I?…'

AN: I feel depressed now... Anyway, enjoy! Squeaky, let's go to Disney world.

An-squeaky: Uh…why?

An-TB: Cause it's the happiest place on earth!!!

For all you non-French-speaking people (Squeaky! Grr! Stupid Spanish!) This means School of French cooking. Lame? Yes! All I could think of? Yep!

Shamatta- basically, this means shit. Such as 'Oh SHIT!' Yeah….

REVIEW!!


	9. Life begins anew

Wow, Squeaky and I must really love you guys to be updating on Wednesday! I think it's because of all the wonderful reviews! I really do!!!!!!! YAY REVEIWS!!!!!!!

Enjoy, and as always REVIEW!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: if I really owned Sailor Moon, I'd be the happiest person in the world and then the whole world would smile with me.

Chapter 9: Life begins again

'I can't believe I'm gonna be living here for the next four years.' I thought while surveying my dorm room/apartment. I had requested especially that the college set up an apartment outside of the dorms so that I might have a quieter place to study. (My senior pal had been the one to organize it). Amazingly she had not only succeeded in finding a decent (and might I add pretty large) apartment for my self, but she had found a roommate for me as well.

Taking another look around I rethought the 'pretty decent' thought I had had. It was alright, just BARE. There was really nothing in the apartment except for the stove sink and cabinets in the kitchen, and the two undressed-up bedrooms. Of course there was the rather large living room area, but it was so barren that it was not really noticeable. The walls were a sterile white, which made the whole apartment look that much larger than it already was. Basically, the whole place looked like it had seen better days.

"Kind of like me…"

"What are you mumbling about Bunny?"

"Nothing Luna." I sighed. For the past two days I was traveling, I had been rather harsh towards Luna, and I meant to start acting nicer. 'I mean it's not as if it was Luna's fault that Mamoru-', I choked down a sob. 'That Mamoru rejected me…'

Just one day before, after running home from Rei's party, I had immediately started busying myself in my upcoming trip. I had to move on…I had to… do something.

I had to be strong, like Luna wants me to be.

Flashback to airplane ride to Harvard

"Luna, why do we have to be so dedicated to our mission?"

"Well Bunny, we have a duty to serve. I think that we were committed to this mission before we were even born, and we should uphold it."

"So, we have to stay strong and readily await until some princess decides to grace us with her presence?"

"Bunny, that is no way to speak about your princess! As far as I have been informed, she hasn't been awoken yet."

"Sorry Luna, I'm just feeling so…weak and defenseless."

"Well Bunny, I wish I could help, but we have to focus on the princess. This is what we were created to do, and we will fulfill our duty. After that we are free to pursue our interests though."

"Whatever you say Luna."

Back to Harvard dorm

'Yes Luna, I will fulfill my duty. I was born to look after this princess. I can't waste time on useless emotions or feelings…not yet...'

"Well Bunny, what do you think of your new dorm room?" said Heather, my new college 'senior-pal.'(An: I made this up. Basically she's a counselor that will follow Bunny through her four-year stay at Harvard. Get it?)

"Well Heather, I like it a lot! It's just…well I noticed that there are two bedrooms. Who am I going to be sharing this apartment with?"

At this Heather allowed a sly smile to grace her tanned face. "Ah Bunny, we had to do some careful negotiating but we managed to grab you another person from your same town in Japan."

"Oh really? That's awesome! Another person from Yokohama (see not below)! So who is it?"

"Well I don't know the name buuuuuuuut……"

"But what?" 'I don't know if I like where this is going…"

"IT'S A GUY!" She shouted.

"You have to be kidding!"

"Nope! It's a genuine guy."

"So he...he…tha…that means he's gay right?"

"Well that's what we told your father so he'd let you dorm with him, but we aren't really sure. After all, don't ask don't care."

"This can not be happening! There are rules against this! And I never signed any papers, and I-"

Thankfully before I could continue my ramblings and my voice could get even MORE high pitched, Heather managed to shake me hard enough and stop me.

"It's alright Bunny, he said that he had no problems with this rooming development, and from what he said in the interview he sounded and acted like a really nice person. Trust me, if you have any problems with him, all you have to do is complain and he's gone!"

"Did the college agree to this?"

"Well, they don't care since this is technically your apartment. Once again, 'don't ask, don't care.'"

"But… well…I'm not so sure about this………"

"Like I said sweetie, all you have to do is call me up and I'll get rid of him for you. I'll always be here to help."

"Thanks Heather," I said giving her a hug and pulled away with slight tears in my eyes. 'I miss the senshi already.' I thought as I stared at my new communicator watch all we girls had.

"Bunny, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…. God, this is still so surprising!" I sighed. "Well I guess I shouldn't complain until I meet him… in fact I might even know him. What's his name?"

"Um…I think he pronounces it Neranu … or something. I'm not really good at these accents and such."(an-Tenshi Bunny ::rolls on floor laughing:: I love this part! Thanks Squeaky!)

"Neranu? Ok….Well what's he like?" at that exact time Heather's beeper went off.

"Opps, well I think I'll let you two figure each other out tomorrow night when he arrives. I have to go show in some other students, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course, see you later at orientation."

"Bye!" and with that she left Luna and I alone in our new apartment.

"Well Luna," I said dropping her carrying case on the ground "What do you think of the new place?"

"Humph, I think it needs some furniture and a good deal of paint."

"You're right" I said, ruffling her ears "but I think that Mr. Mystery-man should help us with that one." And with that I pulled out my box of sheets and headed to my new bedroom, Luna hot on my heels.

After about an hour of cleaning and setting up my bed, I started to finally listen to my growling stomach. Deciding that this meant it was time for dinner; I headed off to the kitchen.

"Oh My GOD!" I shouted upon arriving there.

An: now that wasn't a bad ending was it? In fact, I'd say it was the happiest one yet. Yes I AM being evil. Well just wait until the next chapter when we find out just who this Mystery Man is.

Nah, I wont make you all wait a week:

I promise to update tomorrow so you can all find out. Maybe…we'll see how inspired Squeaky and I feel and see if it's enough to bother our day off school. Lol, we'll see.

Oh and the (see note thing) means this:

Yokohama is a town outside of Tokyo. Just wanted to make Bunny from somewhere different. Meh.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Life's a joke

Tenshi Bunny: Well, it's Saturday, and I can say, I haven't had so much fun writing a chapter like this one since I wrote the "Ranma's getting chased by a bunch of crazy girls" scene. Squeaky and I have had just the best time writing this, haven't we squeaky?

Squeaky: Oh yeah!

Please read and review! And thanks to those who reviewed! We appreciate it!

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer: If Squeaky and I owned Sailor moon, Mamoru wouldn't own any shirts. EVER!!!!!!!

l

l

l

l

Chapter 10. Life's a Joke

l

l

l

l

l

Last time on "Life's too Weird":

After about an hour of cleaning and setting up my bed, I started to finally listen to my growling stomach. Deciding that this meant it was time for dinner; I headed off to the kitchen.

"_Oh My GOD!" I shouted upon arriving there._

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

"Oh My GOD!" I shouted upon arriving at the kitchen. The clock was reading 4:45 and I needed to be at the school at 5:00.

"I am SOOOOOOOO Gonna be late if I don't leave now!" (an: now who saw that one coming?)

Dashing out the door without a decent goodbye to Luna, I ran off to my car and speed over to the main campus.

'Come on Bunny, don't start this again! Here you have a new start and you are just acting like you were back in Japan! Pull yourself together!' I mentally heard Amy chide.

'Oh Ames I miss you and all the guys! I wish we had all stayed together!' I thought, blinking away my tears.

l

l

l

l

l

Upon arriving at the university I checked my image in the mirror and sighed. I had dust and grime covering my entire body. Deciding it couldn't be helped, I shook my head and got out of the car.

Now, I'm normally a people person, but in my "clean house" state, I just ran into the auditorium and sat down. I didn't want anyone to joke about the cobwebs in my hair.

Of course, the whole meeting your fellow students-thing was exactly what the dean had in mind.

I hate it when they tell you to go and "Meet your fellow students." I really do. After boring you to death with the trivial matters such as time schedules and where to find your information cards, the dean just leaves you to fend for yourself.

Smiling and nodding politely, I brushed by all the new students. Most seemed just as nervous as I was. Most.

There was a small crowd blocking my exit, and in the middle I could here a man talking. Rolling my eyes I decided that the only way out of this hellhole and back to my new apartment (and the wonderful shower it had inside) was to go straight through this crowd.

The closer I got to the center, the more I could make out what was being said.

"…and so I said 'Honey, please! You and I both know he's too ugly to cheat on you!" said some annoying-sounding male. Following this comment I heard several people laugh, but one stood out the most. A deep and musical laugh that I thought I knew. One I definitely remembered…from the rose garden.

"Mamoru." I heard myself whisper, turning towards his direction.

And sure enough, there in the middle stood a tall and dark figure, a smile still gracing his lips. My heart swooned at his sight, and I heard myself mentally calling out for him to turn my way, to speak to me, to come to me and smother me with that gorgeous smile.

My heart pounded faster as I drew closer to him, like a moth drawn to a flame…. wait, flame. Oh my god! What was I thinking! He shouldn't be here!

'I can't let him see me like this! What the hell was he doing here at MY college anyway? Oh my god, and look at me! I look terrible!! I have to find a bathroom or something!'

I turned around so fast I my hair slapped someone in the face.

"Oh please don't let Mamoru have noticed that. Oh please, oh please, oh plea-"

"Bunny?" 'Shit.' "Bunny, is that you?" I kept on walking, pretending not to hear Mamoru. "Hey, hey Odango Atama!" He said, grabbing my arm and twirling me around.

"Hello?" he said tapping on my head "Anyone home in there?"

"Oh, Mamoru, didn't hear you calling me." 'Liar.' I mentally chided myself.

He smiled softly and my heart fluttered painfully in my chest.

"So how is it YOU got into Harvard? Waiting for a friend or something?"

"NO! I got in here because I'm studying elementary education. Hmph, why are you here?" I said, getting back into the same defensive pattern Mamoru and I had been in back in Yokohama. 'I thought we were past this…'

"Well little rabbit, I'm here to study to become a Pediatrician."

"Well good luck with that." I sighed, trying to be mature about this. We WERE in college after all.

I saw his face register slight shock, and then settle back into that killer smile.

"Why don't you stay and we can go talk over coffee?" he suggested. My heart fluttered again, but then I remembered why I had been running from him in the first place. I glanced down and saw myself in my grimy clothes and grimaced. I looked a mess.

"I can't right now, how about later? First I want to go back to my apartment and shower." Mamoru chuckled in that warm, gentle sort of way.

"Well I didn't want to say anything…"

"HEY!" I shouted, playfully slapping him on the arm. 'This is how it should be.' I thought

"Oh, speaking of apartments, did you get some weird arrangements?" he said.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about it over coffee. Say the 'Java the Hut' coffee house at 6:30?"

"Okay, 'Java the Hut' coffee house at 6:30." I said smirking. He laughed again. 'I love that sound!'

"Make it 7:00 and you got a deal!" I said, rushing out to my car.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Upon arriving at my, apartment (after a quick stop for shampoo), I heard someone in the shower already. I took a second until I remembered that my new roommate had his keys as well. A glance at the refrigerator confirmed my thoughts.

"Dear mystery room mate," I read aloud, "I have an engagement I have to be at tonight, so I hopped in the shower. Hope you don't mind!"

"Don't mind? Bah, didn't this guy think I might need the shower?" I grumbled, heading to my room for a change of clothes and a towel. As I headed out to wait, I heard the shower stop. "Finally!"

I walked back into the kitchen, barely noting the small squeak the bathroom door made as my roommate exited it.

"Bunny?!" My mouth dropped to the floor as I registered that voice. Snapping my head around to look at the bathroom doorway, I stared… and came face to face with Mamoru in a towel, blushing furiously…and his set of six-pack abs. Blinking repeatedly, I hesitated to lift my gaze from the suntanned wonder until I remembered why I was so shocked in the first place.

Blushing just as furiously as Mamoru, I turned my head, not adverting my eyes from his chiseled body.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment Mamoru?"

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Well, there we go, chapter 10. Don't worry peoples, we have a lot of crazy hijinks to get into here at college. After all, Mamoru's engaged to Rei! BWAHAHA, what fun we'll have! And you all should all thank Squeaky for her enthusiasm about updating…and Mamoru's abs. Lol, inside joke.

Read and review!


	11. Life aint as bad as it seems

An: WOW! 40 reviews! I am SO feeling loved here guys! YAY!!!! And can you believe it? ELEVEN CHAPTERS?!?!?!

(Tenshi bunny bursts into song) Is this the little story I caaaaaaaaarried? When did grow to be so loooooooong? Wasn't it yesterday that it was smaaaaall?

Squeaky- (hits Bunny-chan to make her shut up) Come on ya theater dork!

Tenshi- HYPOCRITE! Lol, any who, here's our chapter 11. You might have noticed that I am updating on a Tuesday night. This is Squeak's idea. Since she is a reader of this story just like you guys are, she has to wait until the next update so she can start to see the next chapter. Anyway, moral of the story? Thank Squeaky for the update.

l

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer: I do not own the Musical reference above, Sailor Moon, the movie reference below, nor the Herbal Essences Company. I do own some of their Rose extract Shampoo though….

l

l

l

l

l

l

Chapter 11, Life aint as bad as it seems

l

l

l

l

l

I rubbed my temples in a vain attempt to set my brain working again.

"So let me get this straight, you are going to be living here in this apartment for the next 4 years and so will I, for the next 4 years. Is this correct?"

Nodding his head, Mamoru appeared from his room tying a robe on.

"It would appear so."

'This cannot be happening!' I thought, my heart pounding in my chest. 'I know I can't resist temptation if I'm living in the same apartment with,' I glanced at Mamoru's tanned and chiseled chest that was showing from the top part of his robe '_that!_'

"God, though. How stupid can I be?" I said, smacking my palm into my head. "I _knew _my roommate was from our town, I knew you were in town. How could I NOT put it together?"

"Well Bunny, there's not much we can do about it now. I mean, at least we aren't fighting anymore."

"Yeah, you just gave me a prime example of our maturity" I said, earnestly.

"Oh really, do tell."

"You actually called me Bunny, instead of some other childish name. I'm impressed."

He chuckled and I smiled back in response. I was finally starting to feel relaxed.

"So how is it you actually managed to beat me here? I left before you!"

"That, my little rabbit, is a secret. You never know!" he said, tweaking my nose and then going back into his room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well to change obviously. I can't go get coffee with you wearing a robe." I blushed. 'I wouldn't mind…' "And you can't go looking the way you do either. Might I suggest a shower?"

"Hey! That hurt!"

"The truth often does." He said, laughing and shutting his door behind him.

Sticking my nose up in his general direction (an: tell me where this allusion is from and you win a prize!), I picked up my shower stuff and headed to the bathroom. Once inside the somewhat steamy room, I realized I had forgotten my shampoo.

'Well, Mamoru must have left his shampoo, right?' I reasoned. Scanning the bathroom, in the corner of the shower, I saw Mamoru's shampoo and conditioner.

"Herbal Essences Rose Extract, eh?" I took a sniff "Wow this smells familiar… hmn … maybe one of the girls uses it…"

After removing my clothes and letting down my extremely LONG hair, I stepped into the shower and took a deep breath.

'It still smells like him.' I thought, turning on the shower.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. The water was ice cold.

"Mamoru, you used up all the hot water!!!!!!!"

----Later in Mamoru's car----

"Oh come on Bunny, I said I was sorry! Besides, you used up most of my shampoo with all your hair."

I glared over at Mamoru from my hand mirror where I was applying my lip-gloss.

"Well what do you want me to do, cut it off?"

"Well, it would save you some time fixing it," he said, looking over at me because I had moved on to fixing my hair "but no, I couldn't stand it if you cut your hair. It just wouldn't be you." Mamoru ended, his voice became softer, and he averted his gaze back to the street.

Mentally tucking that compliment into my mind, I looked back to the street as well.

"Ugh, I hate how these streets are so different from home!"

"We'll be there soon Bunny, so try and think of something else."

Sighing, I looked out at the city lights that surrounded Mamoru and me.

"Say Mamoru, can I ask you a question?" a quick glance at Mamoru told me that he was bracing himself for a tough question.

"Go ahead."

"Well…I just wanted to ask you…. Have you always been such a speed demon?" I could see Mamoru's shoulders drop in relaxation, and then he laughed.

"Yep, ever since I was 16." (An: I have no idea what the driving age in Japan is, so bear with me!)

"So THIS is how you beat me back to the apartment!"

"Hey, don't complain, we're here."

"Wow, that was fast." I heard Mamoru chuckle again as he pulled into a parking space and got out.

"Oh, and you do know your buying, right Mamoru?" I said while stepping out of the car as well.

"And why is that?"

I sent him a death glare and said icily "You used up all the hot water."

"Is that so? Well you used up half of my shampoo Little Rabbit." He said, mock-growling.

"Yes, but that was a noble cause! My hair had dust in it!" I said, stepping closer to him, putting my hands on my hips.

"And my needing a shower wasn't a noble cause?" He said, stepping dangerously close to me.

"NO!" I said, tilting my head up so that my face was mere centimeters away from his.

For the third time in three month, I found myself in an intimate position with Mamoru. Blinking furiously, I took a step back trying to block the image of what could have happened.

"Oh Bunny, fancy seeing you here!" shouted a girl nearby.

l

l

l

l

l

An. I am reminded of the words of a wise reviewer to this story.

"You are sick and twisted."

Yes, yes I am! Trust me, it could be worst! I have an evil plan for the next update! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Oh, and Squeaky and I will see you on Friday!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	12. Life's a rollercoaster

HOLY CRIPPES!!!!!! ALMOST 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! Achem… sorry, I've just had A LOT of caffeine tonight.

Well I can't think of any notes you guys should get, so onto the story. Unless, Squeaky, you can think of anything?

S.C.- Umm…..school work sucks?

TB- Too true, too true.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer- dude, I tell you once, I'll tell you again. I OWN NOOOOOTTTHHHIIINNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! It's pointless to sue me! The reward money wouldn't even cover your lawyers bills.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Life's too weird

Chapter 12. Life's a roller coaster

l

l

l

l

l

_For the third time in three month, I found myself in an intimate position with Mamoru. Blinking furiously, I took a step back trying to block the image of what could have happened._

"_Oh Bunny, fancy seeing you here!" shouted a girl nearby._

"Oh, hi Heather! How are you?" I said, trying to downplay my blushing cheeks.

"About as well as you are," she mumbled to me, raising her eyes suggestively. "I'm just leaving with my _date_. Are you here on a date as well?"

"No… I um… no… NO…. not really…. no way!" I stuttered.

"No Heather, don't you remember me? I'm Mamoru, Bunny's roommate." Mamoru stepped in helpfully.

"Mamoru, that's right! Goodness I'm bad with these names. Well have _fun_ Bunny and Mamoru." She said, walking past Mamoru and I with her date. I turned around quickly to see her wink at me, then go back to talking with her date.

"Say Bunny," said Mamoru, having caught the wink as well "a crazy thought just came to me but do you think that maybe she….err… that is… that Heather…."

"Did this on purpose?" I finished for him. "I think it's a definite possibility." (An: heather didn't do it! I did!) Mamoru laughed, and we made our way into the Café.

Once inside Mamoru and I found a seat in the back and started talking.

"So Mamoru, you're gonna be a doctor?"

"Yep."

"Wow. No offense, but how can your family afford it?" Mamoru's eyes grow cold, but I went on, barely noticing.

"I was left a large sum of money in a will, so finances are no problem."

"Oh, wealthy uncle or something?"

"Bunny, can we talk about something else?" I mentally kicked myself for being so pushy on a subject Mamoru obviously didn't want to talk about.

'Nice going Bunny!' I thought almost hearing Rei's voice yelling at me.

"Uh, sure…well…. OH! You like cats, right?"

"Yeah I do like them. Why?"

"I have a cat! Her name is Luna."

"That's nice." Mamoru said, still uneasy. I wracked my brain for something else to talk about.

"OH! And are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nothing except picking up my schedule, why?"

"Well, the apartment's a mess and it can really use some TLC."

"Tender Love and Care?"

"No, I mean the network TLC. We need some professionals for that mess." Mamoru laughed, and I settled back down. Things had been so tense when I mentioned his family.

"How about we go to our building owner and ask him or her what we can do to the place, then go out shopping tomorrow?"

"SHOPPING!! I love shopping!!!" Mamoru laughed again, and a server came to take our orders.

"I'll have an iced latté." I said, looking over to Mamoru.

"I'll have a tall straight black coffee."

As the waiter sauntered away I raised my eyebrow at Mamoru.

"Hoping not to sleep tonight?"

He gave me a wry grin.

"Yeah, something like that."

'You are such a mystery to me Mamoru Chibia.' I thought, looking out the window to Boston's busy streets. 'Why wont you let me in?'

l

l

l

l

----Back at the apartment-------

l

l

l

l

"What a fun night!" I said, placing my light coat in the closet.

"Yeah, well…Good night." Mamoru said, walking quickly to his room. 'Weird, weird man.' I thought giggling.

Walking back into my room, I dug out my alarm clock and made myself do the impossible task of setting it.

About a half hour and many curses later, I heard some slight whimpering. Looking over at Luna's resting form to see her legs twitching wildly in a cat's dream, I thought nothing of it. That is, I thought nothing of it until I heard a desperate cry of:

"NOOOOOOO!" and it wasn't coming from Luna.

It was coming from Mamoru's room.

l

l

l

l

l

An: You people thought I was cruel with the last update, but what about now? Lol, sorry, but the suspense won't last forever! I promise!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and with the allusion last chapter, no one got it. It was from "Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail." Nice try Anthony.

See ya next time!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
